Funds are being requested for development in the following areas: New Investigators-The research programs at the Center will be entering a phase of major expansion. A request is made for partial annual support for four new investigators to provide stable support during their start-up period. Bioinformatics Core- Under the auspices of the new Computational Biology Center (CBC), a Bioinformatics Core is being established to promote the use of computational methods in all spheres of research at the Center, offering access to hardware and software, technical assistance, and training in relevant methods. Molecular Cytogenetics Core is being established to provide investigators with comprehensive cytogenetics services. In particular, the core will support programmatic developments in Cancer Biology and Experimental Pathology. Services will include: cell culture and chromosome preparation, G-banding, in situ hybridization for gene mapping and chromosome painting and spectral karyotyping. Lastly, continued support is requested for the Proteomics R & D Laboratory (PRDL), a technology development resource that has been supported, in part, with CCSG developmental funds since 1997. The PRDL has developed novel, and/or implemented existing technologies for chemical and mass spectrometric analysis of polypeptides. As the focus of research in the mechanisms of cancer comes to bear increasingly on the precise definition of signaling pathways and regulatory controls involving interactions between proteins, modified proteins, and nucleic acids, techniques for targeted proteomic analysis will become central research tools over the next decade, complementing genomics. Future emphasis of the PRDL's technology developments will be on achieving the highest levels of analytical sensitivity for medium-throughput proteomics; anticipating and filling the technological needs of MSKCC's investigators; introducing innovative approaches that will lead to new areas of inquiry; and applying those in a research laboratory setting.